Guru's Child
by piccolo1468
Summary: I thought I'd try a new theory since I don't see enough female namek's.
1. Default Chapter

GURU"S CHILD  
  
The lookout was peaceful then before. Mr. Popo was watering his flowers. It's been a year since Kami came out of Piccolo and the namek's moved in at the lookout. Even though Kami was out of Piccolo, Piccolo still had the same power left in him. Mr. Popo was alone that day. Everyone was out doing his or her thing. Kami and Muuri were at Capsule Court with the other namek's. Piccolo, Neil, and Dende were training somewhere else for a change. Mr. Popo finished watering the flowers and was about to go inside the temple when the phone rang. Its time said Dr. Briefs. I'll be right over there said Mr. Popo. It's been a while since they waited for Guru's egg to hatch.  
  
(FlashBack)  
  
When Guru came back to earth in spirt form he gave Mr.Popo an egg and told him to take care of his child and not let any of the namek's know. But why asked Mr.Popo? Please listen to me that's all I ask of you said Guru. Then he disappeared into the mist. Mr. Popo looked down at the little egg in his hands. Oh now what. Mr. Popo thought for a moment. I know he thought I'll take it to Capsule Court. It will probably be safe for a while there. Dr. Brief's agreed to watch over it for the time being. (End of Flashback)  
  
Mr. Popo got to Capsule Court fast as he could. So how's the little one doing asked Mr. Popo? Not out yet but a very jumpy baby namek. Dr. Brief's answered. But there's a problem. What is it said Mr. Popo looking scared all of the sudden. Don't worry its not the baby said Dr. Brief's. Mr. Popo breathed in relief. It's the namek's their upstairs right now with Bulma. What! Said Mr. Popo I thought they already left. Well they haven't yet answered Dr. Brief's. I hope they don't feel it answered Mr.Popo. Feel what asked Dr. Brief's? The baby of coarse Mr. Popo answered. They have minds that can feel things and their also sentive people they know when their kind are born. Oh just great said Dr. Brief's.  
  
Just then the egg cracked and a very tiny baby namek came out laying on its stomach. Mr. Popo went over to it and picked it up carefully. But it was to late the baby's screams could be heard all over the Capsule Court building. Dr. Brief's quickly shut the door to the lab. Mr. Popo looked down at the helpless thing in his arms. All of a sudden he gasped. What is it Mr. Popo asked Dr. Brief's? It's a girl. What! Dr. Brief's eyes were about to pop out of his head. I thought namek's couldn't have females. Well, Apparently they can answer Mr. Popo. No wonder Guru didn't want the namek's to know thought Mr. Popo. 


	2. Guru's Child

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Hi again. I hope you like this one. Don't worry I'll have a little more exciting stuff coming up. I've been busy lately so I'll try ok.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile upstairs. "Did any one hear that said Goku?"  
  
"Hear what said Murri?"  
  
Thought I heard a baby crying said Goku. Your imagining it Kakarott said Vegeta. He's right piccolo answered coming inside the building with Neil. We heard it too. Bulma got very quiet. Everyone turned to look at her. Not noticing everyone was looking at her she just sat there thinking. Could the baby namek been born already. Bulma just hoped that Mr. Popo made it here on time. Finally Bulma looked up everyone's eyes were on her. Oh shit she thought. Why me sighed Bulma. She slowly got up from her chair and made a dash to the door as soon as she got there someone had grabbed her and picked her up under his arms.  
  
"Piccolo she screamed put me down now?"  
  
Not till you tell us what's going on answered Piccolo.  
  
Downstairs in the lab Mr. Popo was feeding the little one when they heard Bulma screamed.  
  
Now what said Dr. Brief's?  
  
Oh no said Mr. Popo their torturing Bulma.  
  
Bulma ended down on the floor being tickled to death. Come on Bulma said Vegeta tell us what's going on. Bulma just shook her head laughing so hard.  
  
That's it said Piccolo I had enough I'll just go down to the lab and find out myself. Bulma finally looked up in shock.  
  
Dad, Mr. Popo look out there coming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Well said Vegeta they are hiding something interesting cause Bulma wouldn't have to warn them that we were coming.  
  
Oh no said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Quick Mr. Popo put the baby in here said Dr. Brief's."  
  
Just then the door flew open and they're stood Vegeta, Goku, and all the nameks.  
  
"What's going on in here said Kami?"  
  
Nothing both Dr. Brief's and Mr. Popo answered at the same time.  
  
Please little one don't cry or scream prayed Mr. Popo Slightly.  
  
Well I find it weird that Mr. Popo is off the lookout and down here for some reason answered Kami looking at Mr. Popo. Don't worry Kami Mr. Popo answered I have Karin watching the lookout.  
  
"What for answered Kami?"  
  
Well-said Mr. Popo stopping for a second, Dr. Brief's needed my help on an experment. Vegeta was walking around the lab. Just then Vegeta eyes landed on something. Dr. Brief's looked up to see what his son in law was up to and froze. They forgot to hide the eggshell. Vegeta looked up at his father in law and threw a cloth over it. After the nameks went back upstairs except Vegeta and Goku. Mr. Popo pulled the little baby girl namek out of her hiding place. Goku and Vegeta just stared as their mouths dropped open. Now you know why we couldn't tell them said Mr. Popo. Goku walked up to her. She's so cute answered goku. Yeah right said Vegeta looking down at her in the blanket the baby looked back up at him. Probably as ugly as them. Dr. Brief's, Mr. Popo, and Goku glared at him. Vegeta snatched the baby from Mr. Popo who stared at him. Hey yelled Mr. Popo don't hurt her. I'm not going to hurt her answered Vegeta. The baby started to wail and Vegeta couldn't handle her wails gave her back to Mr. Popo who quieted her down.  
  
"So asked Goku want are you going to name her?"  
  
I always liked the name Destiny answered Mr. Popo.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he walked back upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter. I still have writer's block in some cases so I'll try to speed things up ok. I don't own the other charcters but I do own Destiny.  
  
  
  
One week later Mr. Popo was sitting outside Master Roshi's place. He finally agreed the only way to keep Destiny safe was to move out of the lookout and move to the Kame House. Even though he didn't like the idea about living with a pervert and a pig he didn't argue about it.  
  
Mr. Popo watched Destiny sleep on a blanket not to far from him. He was alone today.  
  
Krillen had left this morning on a business trip. 18 and her daughter Marron went to spend time with 17 and 16 at 17 house. Probably better for 18 and Marron being alone with Roshi and oolong is not good for them. And as for Roshi he was probably at a strip joint with oolong. Mr. Popo shuddered at the thought. Well he better not try anything with Destiny when she's a teenager or he would kill him. Mr. Popo was about to shut his own eyes when he heard something. Thinking that Roshi came home he opened them back up but when he looked around there was nothing there. Mr. Popo started to get up when he saw some strangers in the sky looking down at him. Well if it isn't Mr. Popo himself. The voice started to laugh. He knew the voice but couldn't think who it was.  
  
Finally the voice came out. Mr. Popo scream in horror. It was Garlic Jr. And he wasn't alone. There stood Cell, Freeza, and Coola too. Just then Destiny woke up screaming her head off.  
  
"Well what do we have there said Garlic?"  
  
Mr. Popo ran to Destiny and grabbed her trying to get away when Freeza looked up and groaned.  
  
Shit! Freeza answered.  
  
"Coola we have to leave said Freeza?"  
  
"What for answered Coola?"  
  
The nameks are coming @$$ said Freeza. Oh just when I started to have fun with my buddy Mr. Popo answered Garlic. See you later Mr. Popo said Coola as they took off. Will be back too. Mr. Popo was shaking and breathing hard when Kami, Piccolo, Murri, and Neil landed. Kami ran up to Mr. Popo.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Popo said Kami?"  
  
Yes I'm fine Kami said Mr. Popo.  
  
"So why did you leave us Mr. Popo asked Kami?"  
  
Well I had no choice answered Mr. Popo. It really wasn't my idea to leave either. But like I said I didn't have a choice. Piccolo finally came up and saw Mr. Popo holding something tiny.  
  
"What do you have there said Piccolo?"  
  
Nothing answered Mr. Popo. Yeah-right said Piccolo "If you have nothing then why is that nothing moving in your arms?"  
  
Mr. Popo sallowed hard. Oh shit! What am I going to do now? I can't protect destiny without anyone's help. Piccolo looked closer. Piccolo froze; he couldn't believe what he just saw. It was a baby namek. Kami smiled just then and walked over to Mr. Popo.  
  
"Well what do we have there asked Kami?"  
  
Destiny started to wail just then. Murri smiled.  
  
"How old is the boy he asked?"  
  
Mr. Popo just stared.  
  
Its…. Its… Not a boy he stampeded.  
  
It's a Girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this is short I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you would like to you can E-mail me anytime.  
  
My address is kenpo1468@aol.com . 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I hope you like this one. I wonder what the Nameks are going to do when they first meet Destiny. Whoops can't tell you or I might give the part away. I would really like some more reviews too. Thanks.  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
We started out that Piccolo, Kami, Murri, and Neil found out first about Destany.  
  
Everyone froze just then not saying a word. Kami cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Kami  
  
"Destiny answered Mr. Popo.  
  
Neil just stared at the little baby girl.  
  
"Why were you hiding her Mr. Popo?" asked Murri.  
  
"I was told too" answered Popo.  
  
"By who?" asked Kami?  
  
Mr. Popo looked down, "By Guru" he said quietly.  
  
Kami, Murri, Piccolo, and Neil didn't say anything at the moment.  
  
"Why didn't he want us to know?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I guess Guru thought you wouldn't understand her." "I don't know," answered Popo getting mad.  
  
Kami walked up to Popo. "Can I hold the little one?" asked Kami. Mr. Popo gulped. "I really don't know Kami," said Popo. "Please!" answered Kami. Mr. Popo stood there for a second and placed Destiny in Kami's arms. Her little tonange was sticking out of her mouth while she was staring at Kami with a weird look. Kami cradled her gently in his arms. Murri walked over and let her grab his finger. All of a sudden Dende and the other Nameks showed up. Dende ran up to Kami, Murri, and Mr. Popo.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" he asked. "Yeah were fine Dende," answered Murri. Dende looked down in Kami's arms.  
  
"Huh!" "Where did you get the baby Namek?" Dende asked.  
  
All the other Nameks ran up to take a look. Mr. Popo was very worried now for Destiny's sake. Kami smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Popo they won't hurt her," answered Kami.  
  
"HER!" They all yelled at the same time. "Yup" answered Murri. "Meet Destiny the first female Namek of are race. All the Nameks peered down at her. "She's so cute" one said. Piccolo looked at Mr. Popo.  
  
"So you actually live here with Roshi."  
  
"Yeah we do," answered Mr. Popo.  
  
All the Nameks looked at him. "Are you crazy?" answered Neil. "He's a big pervert."  
  
"Yeah I know," said Mr. Popo but I don't have a choice."  
  
"Well you do now," answered Kami." "Your moving back to the lookout with us."  
  
"I don't think I can," answered Mr. Popo.  
  
"I know your worried about Destiny's safety and you promise Guru to look after her but she will be safe with us and cared for better," answered Kami.  
  
"Even probably spoiled" said Murri laughing at his people who were making cute faces at her. Just then Destiny started screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone jumped back.  
  
"What did we do?" said Neil panking.  
  
"Nothing" answered Mr. Popo. "She only screams like that if she has a dirty diaper," said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Anyone want to change her?" asked Mr. Popo.  
  
All the Nameks looked at one another.  
  
"I guess not," said Mr. Popo laughing.  
  
"What wimps" said Piccolo.  
  
"Well are you going to do it Mr. High and Mighty?" asked Kami.  
  
Piccolo just made a gruffing sound. "I guess not," said Kami grinning. Mr. Popo sighed.  
  
"That's all right I have to feed her anyhow" said Mr. Popo walking in the house. Kami and Murri followed so did Dende while they other Nameks stayed outside. 


	5. Just a Letter

Hey everyone don't give up on me. I'm just so busy lately that I haven't had time to do the next chapter for Guru's Child which is sort of written but since I had my computer down and had to switch over to another internet its been pretty hard.  
  
My Web page is currently moving very slowly to so I'm not sure when that one will be up. As for Attack of Lice. I might put it back or just forget that one and wait till my web page is up.  
  
I'm so sorry hope you guys can all forgive me this stuff is sometimes a pain when you have 3 stories which one I'm not even bothering with right now. Please forgive me.  
  
Alright I'll stop telling you my problems right now. Just be patient ok they will be back. As for Guru's Child it might be up by next week. Thanks for the support. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone so sorry this took so long but I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time for the computer much. Well let me know how you like this chapter.  
  
As Popo finished changing Destiny who finally calm down. He looked at Kami and Murri also Dende.  
  
"So answered Popo tell me the truth what do you think of destiny and don't tell me you think she's cute and as soon as my back is turn you try to break her neck.  
  
"POPO! Yelled Kami why would you think that?"  
  
"Well I find it very strange that Guru didn't want you to know about her.  
  
Dende looked at Popo in shock. Why would his own father not let them know about Destiny he thought?  
  
"Popo Kami said quietly we would never hurt or harm her at all and you know that by living and getting to know us over these years answered Kami.  
  
"That's good to know mumbled Popo."  
  
Just then Roshi and Oolong came back. Roshi rushed in the living room.  
  
"What are they doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Popo sighed are favorite friends Freeza, Coola, and Garlic Jr came here and they saved me and Destiny."  
  
Roshi slowly walked up to Popo and whispered. "They know about her? He asked.  
  
"Yes they do answered Popo and they love her to pieces."  
  
"Oh! Answered Roshi.  
  
Just then Destiny started to wail. Piccolo and Neil ran into the house.  
  
"Ok what did he do to her," answered Piccolo referring to Roshi.  
  
"Wait a minute I did nothing Roshi answered.  
  
Popo shook his head. "He didn't do anything this time," answered Popo.  
  
"HEY! Answered Roshi.  
  
"Well you do usually scare her when you stick your face in her crib to look at her."  
  
All the Nameks turn to glare at Roshi. "Well if you guys are going to treat me this way I'll go and watch TV downstairs."  
  
"Whatever" said Popo. Roshi left.  
  
Kami turn to look at Popo. "That's it you're living with us now."  
  
"Yeah said Piccolo knowing him he's a big pervert he might try something with her when she's older."  
  
All the Nameks turn to look at Popo with wide eyes.  
  
"I already told him I'd kill him if he tried anything with her." Popo answered.  
  
I wouldn't just tell him I'd threaten him first then kill him then I'd wish him back with the Dragonballs and say I wasn't really kidding about it either." Answered Piccolo looking smug.  
  
"Yeah answered Kami I'd be afraid to mess with you after that." Said Kami.  
  
All the Nameks shuddered after that. "Watch it old man I still have to settle with you too." Answered Piccolo.  
  
All the Nameks went wide-eyed. Murri cleared his throat. "You guys still have problems with one another?"  
  
"Yup answered Popo they always had since the day Piccolo was born."  
  
Piccolo just glared. Destiny who was laying on the couch just stared at them like they were a bunch of weirdo's. Dende went over to see her. Destiny just looked at him with a weird look. Popo went over and picked her up.  
  
"Well answered Kami What day do you want to leave here?" As I say the sooner the better." Said Kami.  
  
All the Nameks looked at Popo. "Well answered Popo clearing his throat I will have to pack so that will take a couple of days for that."  
  
Murri walked over. "Do you want us to take her now?" he asked.  
  
"Not to be mean answered Popo but its not a good idea. She's to close to me and we never been apart since she was born a week ago. Kami, Murri, and Dende and the rest of the Nameks stared at him.  
  
"You think she would want to be with her own kind then him." Answered Piccolo.  
  
Popo glared at Piccolo.  
  
"Ok Piccolo since you think of yourself so big and bad. Go ahead next time and take care of her and that includes changing the dirty diapers." Said Popo.  
  
The rest of the Nameks laughed. "He got you their Piccolo." Said Kami.  
  
"Well we better be going." Said Kami, Popo will see you in a couple of days."  
  
"You better make that at least a week." Popo answered.  
  
Kami sighed. "Ok we'll be back to help with the heavy stuff."  
  
"See you soon." Answered Kami as he took off with the other Nameks following.  
  
Popo watched them leave and finally settled Destiny down for a nap. As he was doing that Roshi came upstairs.  
  
"So are you going to move back in with them?" asked Roshi.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Answered Popo.  
  
"Well anyhow I'd be careful with Destiny around them they might snap." Said Roshi. And anyhow are other friends won't like this."  
  
"Whatever Roshi." Answered Popo.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this one like I say let me know ok please I'm disparate for more review ok. My new e-mail address since I don't have the old one anymore is Dende1468@msn.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone I'm back! Sorry it took so long but for some reason I was thinking on how to word the next chapter. I hope you like it. Cause I really tried.  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
Popo was finishing up his and Destiny's room, when he heard a sound outside. He looked over on his bed to make sure Destiny was asleep and went downstairs. Oolong was backing away slowly away from the front door with a terrifying look on his face. Popo looked outside and to his horror he saw Roshi being beaten to the ground by Garlic Jr., Freeza, and Coola. Popo ran to help but it was to late Garlic Jr. grabbed him.  
  
Inside the house Oolong watched in horror as Roshi and Popo were beaten. Just then he heard a little wail upstairs. He quickly ran up the stairs to Popo room and grabbed the tiny baby. Then he heard footsteps moving inside the house. Oolong froze. He looked around and found a loose wall like secret passage he could crawl in. He quickly crawled in it as soon as the bedroom door open. There stood Coola and Freeza.  
  
"Thought I'd heard something answered Freeza."  
  
"Your imaging it, brother answered Coola anyhow there's nothing up here, lets go."  
  
"All right sneered Freeza."  
  
Oolong was so scared he didn't know yet if it was safe to come out.  
  
"Well answered Garlic Jr. lets go and were taking these two answered Garlic.  
  
"Oh did you find anything or anyone in the house? Asked Garlic.  
  
"Not a thing said Coola.  
  
"Well I found it strange.  
  
"Why? Asked Freeza glaring.  
  
"Where is that cute little baby Popo had before?  
  
"Well maybe someone is watching it for him Freeza sneered.  
  
"You're probably right, lets go.  
  
They decide to fly away after that with Roshi and Popo being dragged along.  
  
Oolong sat there for a long time not moving at all he wasn't sure if they left or were faking it. Just then he heard the door open downstairs again. Oolong was shaking so hard. Destiny started to wail.  
  
"I'm not sure what happen here Kami" answered Neil.  
  
"It looks like they were attack or something," answered Piccolo gruffly.  
  
Kami had the look of fear on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you old man" said Piccolo.  
  
"Popo and Destiny were are they then? Kami answered scared.  
  
All the nameks looked him with wide eyes and started to yell for Popo. Oolong was sitting their holding destiny who now was wailing unhappily. Oolong sighed in relief and yelled back to them. All the Nameks looked at each other when they heard a baby crying and Oolong yelling. They all ran upstairs to Popo and Destiny's room and found Oolong crawling out of the passage way with a screaming baby Namek.  
  
"Where's Popo? Asked Piccolo.  
  
Oolong was still shaking. "They took him and Roshi," he answered.  
  
All the Nameks looked at Oolong in shock. Galic Jr., Freeza, and coola had them who know what will become of their fate now. Kami looked down in Oolong's arms at the screaming baby.  
  
"They didn't touch or hurt her did they? Asked Kami.  
  
"No Kami they didn't know we were in here. Answered Oolong.  
  
Kami and Murri breathed in relief. Just then the other Z fighters showed up.  
  
Oh No! Not good what will happen now and what will the others do now when they find out the nameks know about Destiny. Can't tell you right now so sorry. 


End file.
